Psico
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Susanna Marlowe ha muerto, pero ¿realmente fue un suicidio o alguien más la aventó desde la azotea de ese hospital? Sólo hay una persona que sabe cuál es la verdad ¿lo dirá? Microfic con algunos toques creepy.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo tenía ganas de matar a Susanna (muajajaja, soy cruel, lo sé), o que alguien lo hiciera por mí. Escrito por y para esparcimiento.

 **Psico**

 **By Gissa Álvarez**

 **Summary** : Susanna Marlowe ha muerto, pero ¿realmente fue un suicidio o alguien más la aventó desde la azotea de ese hospital? Sólo hay una persona que sabe cuál es la verdad ¿lo dirá? Microfic con algunos toques creepy.

 **Capítulo 1: La tragedia**

La nieve caía copiosamente como lo venía haciendo ya por casi un mes entero sobre las calles de Nueva York, dejando todo pintado en tonos blancos, sin embargo ese día era gris para varios de sus habitantes, y no era para menos pues la muerte de una vida joven con promesas de un futuro reluciente siempre es motivo para llenar el día de melancolía. Ese día " _La ciudad que nunca duerme"_ amaneció con la peculiar noticia de la muerte de la ex-actriz Susanna Marlow, una joven hermosa, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color cielo que en algunas ocaciones llegó a adornar la marquesina del teatro Stratford, más en los últimos meses en que se anunciaba como protagonista de la tragedia de " _Romeo y Julieta";_ tragedia que llegó hasta su vida.

La noticia se hallaba anunciada en primera plana en todos los diarios de circulación local, mientras que en los de circulación nacional ésta se llevaba una importante mención en la secciones de espectáculos e incluso en algunos otros apartados. Esto poco tenía que ver con el muy sonado y escandaloso accidente ocurrido en el teatro de la ya mencionada compañía shakespereana, o de la campaña de múltiples rumores del corazón sobre un posible compromiso con, su posible pareja, el también actor Terrence Grandchester; no, lo que realmente provocaba todo ese despliegue mediático que conmovió a Nueva York era la forma violenta en la que ella misma se había quitado la vida, eso aunado a que el nombre de una joven heredera de la alta sociedad de Chicago se hallaba ligado a ese trágico suceso, dicha involucrada era Annie Brigthon.

Las notas rezaban algo parecido a esto:

Todo ocurrió la tarde noche del estreno de la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" donde la ahora fallecida joven rubia sería la protagonista hasta un par de semanas atrás cuando una luces se desprendieran desde la tramoya del recinto para caer lastimosamente sobre una de las piernas de la chica, misma pierna que hubo que apuntar para evitar un, adelantado, desenlace peor. Esa tarde de estreno, muy probablemente por saberse remplazada, por imaginar que esa debería ser su gran día, o sólo ella sabría el motivo, una fuerte depresión provocó que la joven se dirigiera, apoyada en sus muletas, hacia la azotea del hospital St. Jacob donde se encontraba internada, con no muy sanas intenciones suicidas, cosa que se confirmó con la nota de despedida hacia su madre, que previamente había colocado sobre la almohada de su cama de hospital. Ya estando sobre el techo de aquel inmueble cruzó, muy probablamente con suma dificultad por su estado, él barandal de metal para finalmente lanzarse al vacío cayendo una distancia de cinco pisos, por fortuna, si es que se le puede decir así, los expertos forenses anunciaron que su muerte fue instantánea al momento de chocar contra el pavimento.

Siendo la única testigo presencial de tan terrible momento la ya mencionada heredera, es decir, la señorita Brigthon aunque posterior la madre de la fallecida actriz, junto con un grupo de enfermeras y médicos del nosocomio llegaron unos cuantos segundos después al instante en que la actriz se habría lanzado hacia su inevitable muerte, pero si observaron cuando la joven Brigthon se dejaba caer al nevado suelo presa de un indescriptible estado de shock por lo que, ella dice, " _no pudo evitar"_. Momentos más tarde el actor inglés Terrence Grandchester, quien es la encarnación de Romeo en la estrenada obra de teatro, además de que se llegó a rumorear que también fue pareja sentimental de la occisa, arribó al sitio, sólo para presenciar cuando el cuerpo inerte de la joven era levantado del lugar que cerró el telón de su vida.

Ningún involucrado directo a hecho declaraciones al respecto, sin embargo una pérdida humana tan joven y tan trágica a causado una gran pena que ha embargado al grueso de la sociedad neoyorquina.

En un pequeño cuarto de tres por tres metros, completamente pintado de gris y cuyo único mobiliario eran una mesa junto con dos sillas. Un oficial de policía vestido de civil entro al sitio que ya era ocupado por tres personas para dar inicio a un interrogatorio.

—Buenos días señores Brigthon, Señorita Brigthon, soy el detective Smith de la policía de Nueva York, encargado del caso de la Srta. Marlow. Disculparán que los hayamos hecho venir hasta acá pero necesitamos un reporte completo de lo ocurrido —el oficial había citado a la joven socialité pues, aunque nadie lo dijese, para la policía ella era la principal sospechosa de lo ocurrido, a pesar de la carta de despedida no se descartaba que eso no fuese un suicidio—, sólo serán preguntas de rutina.

—Lo comprendemos, pero esperamos que esto sea rápido –habló John Brigthon– mi hija aún está afectada por lo que ha presenciado –dijo mientras abrazaba a una visible decaída y hasta ida Annie.

—Lo sabemos, ese es el motivo por qué se les ha permitido estar observando señores Brigthon, y solamente observar. Pues compensemos de una vez –los cuestionamientos iniciaron–. Srta. Brigthon, la pregunta que más nos inquieta ¿Qué hacía en el hospital St. Jacob? Mas aún, ¿qué hacía en la azotea?

—Acompañe a Candy a ver a Susanna.

Los padres de la chica inmediatamente intercambiaron miradas repletas de preocupación. La Sra. Brigthon intentó decir algo pero el detective le recordó que no podían intervenir. Que incluso no podían estar presentes, que solo lo hacían por el estado en shock que todavía presentaba la joven.

—Podría decirnos ¿Quién es Candy?, ¿por qué quería ver a la hoy occisa?, y ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

—Candy es mi mejor amiga –Annie comenzó a explicar, mientras su padres suspiraban resignados–. Somos hermanas de crianza del " _Hogar de Pony"_ donde de bebés nos abandonaron. Yo la acompañe al teatro para ver el estreno de " _Romeo y Julieta_ ", Terry, su novio, es el protagonista.

—¿Esta diciendo que esta chica, Candy, es la verdadera novia de Grandchester? –interrumpió Smith.

—Oh, sí claro, ellos se conocieron en Londres, en el internado, antes de eso en un momento muy romántico sobre el mar. Luego Terry y Candy convivieron…

—Annie cariño…

La señora Brigthon colocó una mano protectoramente sobre el hombro de su hija, Smith nuevamente le recordó no intervenir, advirtiendo que la próxima vez serían sacados del lugar. Annie continuó.

—Ellos se enamoraron, bueno todos quieren a Candy, así que ¿cómo él no lo haría? Él la invito al estreno, le envió el boleto de tren y los pases de entrada. En el intermedio oímos los rumores de Susanna y ella quiso venir a verla, ¿sabe? Candy se preocupa por todos –la joven pelinegra hablaba como en un estado de ensoñación que el interrogador achacaba a lo ocurrido–. Pero cuando llegamos al hospital no la encontramos, buscamos hasta sentir el frío que provenía de las escaleras, fue en ese instante que descubrimos a Susanna, pero ya no pudimos hacer nada.

—¿En dónde se encuentra ella, Candy, ahora?

—No lo sé, ella se sentía culpable, creía que podía hacer algo, intervenir para evitarlo, ella es muy buena, demasiado, cuando la aventó no lo creyó.

Todos respingaron en sus respectivos lugares, esa era información circunstancial para lo ocurrido.

—Su amiga Candy ¿Aventó a la Sta. Marlow?

—Sí, ella fue –lo dijo muy convencida– yo lo vi todo, pero después Candy huyó, no quería que nadie viera lo que había hecho, que nadie supiera que no era tan noble después de todo, menos Terry, pero es que Susanna se lo quería quitar, lo quería obligar a casarse con ella.

—Pero nadie vio a otra persona.

—Claro que no –inevitablemente comenzó a llorar–. Ella se fue inmediatamente, yo la ayudé, nadie tenía que darse cuenta… tenía que proteger a mi hermana como ella lo hizo conmigo de pequeñas.

Los padres de la joven miraban todo apenados, con un nudo en la garganta que les impedía hablar. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, no sabían cómo impedirlo.

—Proporciónenos todos los datos de esa joven así como los conocidos que pudiesen ayudarla a esconderse. Tenemos que encontrarla, esto ya no es un suicidio, es un caso de Homicidio Doloso.

Así que Annie contó todo sobre Candice White Andley. Su niñez en el " _Hogar de Pony_ ", la adopción como dama de compañía de los Legan, al igual que los maltrataos sufridos en esa casa. Luego la adopción como hija de los Andley, su estancia en Londres, la trágica separación de su novio, como éste tuvo que dejar el colegio para protegerla, luego encontrase en Chicago y comenzar un noviazgo a través de las cartas. Que en la actualidad ya sólo utilizaba el White como apellido al ser repudiada por los Andley a su regreso a América. Dijo todo, dio nombres, fecha lugares incluso direcciones.

Con la información proporcionada nuevos interrogatorios comenzarían, tenían que encontrara a la asesina de Susanna Marlow.

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por perderse un rato entre mis letras.

 **De mis letras**

Primero les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review en _El regalo más grande_ , en verdad gracias por sus hermosas palabras por eso es que ahora estoy publicando esto. También gracias a quien se tomó su tiempo en leerme anónimamente y a quien me leerá.

Algunas se quedaron con ganas de saber más sobre la historia anterior y ya sé en donde encajara perfectamente así que en cuanto este más avanzada comenzare a publicar.

Este relato es muy diferente pero créanme el final es inesperado y sé que les gustara. La historia es muy corta solo de tres capítulos, podría ser un oneshot pero dividirla añadirá algo de suspenso, subiré uno diario.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2: Los interrogatorios

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo tenía ganas de matar a Susanna (muajajaja, soy cruel, lo sé), o que alguien lo hiciera por mí. Escrito por y para esparcimiento.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Los interrogatorios**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

Este era el mismo triste, casi lúgubre escenario, ese cuarto pequeño pintado en su totalidad de gris con su mesa al centro, lo nuevo, tres sillas en lugar de dos. Los que estaban siendo interrogados no se encontraban relacionados a la escena del crimen y ni siquiera eran sospechoso de ocultar a la presunta homicida, no obstante sí podría aportar datos relevantes sobre la chica buscada para lograr su detención

¿Quienes hacían compañía al detective Smith en aquella habitación? Una pelirroja y un castaño, con las caras más arrogantes mezclada con fastidio que el agente haya tenido el disgusto de ver en su vida. Los hermanos Eliza y Neil Legan fueron los primeros en ser solicitados, esto por practicidad puesto que ellos ya se encontraban en la ciudad, luego seguirían los primos Andley que en menos de un día tendrían que llegar a la ciudad, el último sería el joven Grandchester, debido a que si el motivo del crimen era un triángulo amoroso tenían que tener la mayor cantidad de información para acorralarlo y que dijera todo, ya que muy probablamente la asesina estaría protegida por él.

Sin embargo, de los Legan no consiguieron nada importante, sólo quejas y gritos salían de esas impertinentes bocas, los cuales reforzaban con intensos, incesantes e inútiles manoteos. Antes de terminar ese interrogatorio Smith ya presentaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza que no creí posible, todo lo que ambos jóvenes decían en su mayoría eran estupideces que intentaban pasar como ofensas a su rango social, y, por supuesto, nada se decía que pudiese ser relacionado con el crimen o con la persona de Candice White, con excepción de:

—Por favor ¿cómo pretende que recordemos a una insignificante huérfana? Y aparte no cualquiera sino la sirvienta que se encargaba del establo –Niel burlonamente comentaba– incluso dormía entre la mierda de los caballos.

—Me parece que ella creí que los animales eran su familia –su hermana siguió en el mismo tono de escarnio.

—A parte de lo rubia y pecosa que era–dijo despectivamente el chico como si esas características fueran el auténtico crimen– de ella únicamente recuerdo que era una vulgar sin educación.

—Agresiva y ladrona –Elisa agregó– no lo olvides. Y zorra, recuerdas como engatusó a nuestros primos –la pelirroja destilaba veneno como era su costumbre–. No dudo que desde ese entonces se acostara con ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que todos la creyeran eso de ser tan buena –junto sus manos burlescamente para imitar un rezo– noble e inocente? Jajaja, zorra eso es lo que era.

Los hermanitos eran insufribles, lo peor con lo que se había topado, incluso peor que las prostitutas y los ladrones, para colmo, de todo el parloteo que dijeron "agresiva, ladrona y zorra" era lo que realmente podría ser significativo, aunque dudosamente confiable.

—O—O—O—O—O—

El tercer y último día de los interrogatorios comenzaba, tenían que irse más rápido, pues, como todo caso que provocaba conmoción en la sociedad la información de un posible asesinato ya se había filtrado a la prensa, misma que ahora exigía, junto con la población neoyorquina, el esclarecimiento de tan brutal muerte.

Así que ahí se encontraba Smith junto a dos detectives más, en un comienzo cada uno "platicaría" con uno de los primos Andley quienes habían llegado a Nueva York esa misma mañana, sin embargo la estrategia cambiaría siendo los tres primos interrogados simultáneamente, necesitaban ver su reacciones en conjunto y ese probable intercambio de miradas que pudiesen delatar cualquier indicio de algo, no sabían que algo pero lo encontrarían. Además de los Andley, en una habitación un poco alejada y casi incomunicada se encontraba el actor Terrence Grandchester, a quien haría esperar al menos una hora más aparte de las dos que ya llevaba ahí, mientras más molesto y desesperado se hallara sería más sencillo sacar de quicio a este _Romeo_ para poder hacerlo hablar sobre sus dos _Julietas_ , sea para salvar a una o para despotricar contra la otra, en cualquier caso su actitud lo delataría para atraparlo por sus puntos débiles.

El cuarto de siempre se encontraba repleto, dos agente en cada esquina, Smith sentado frente a la mesa y del otro lado se observaban los rostros extrañados de los hermanos Alistair y Archibald Cornwell Andley, con su inseparable primo Anthony Brown Andley. Los tres jóvenes destilaban clase, galanura y seriedad a pesar de sus aspectos tan distintas entre sí. El mayor de los Corwell era el más alto de los tres quien a parte lucía una espesa cabellera negra y anteojos, mientras Archie y Anthony compartían la misma estatura pero el primero era castaño con cabellera ligeramente larga y extremadamente elegante, si es que se podía ser más elegante que sus acompañantes, mientras que el segundo era un chico rubio de unos clarísimos ojos azules. Ninguno comprendía del porque del llamado de la policía neoyorquina, ellos ni siquiera vivían en esa ciudad, y como el que nada debe nada teme, pues ahí estaban ellos, alentados a ir en parte para aprovechar su estancia cerca de Broadway, pues inmediato a recibir el telegrama que solicitaba su presencia en Nueva York ellos hicieron planes por lo que después de su interrogatorio muy felices se dirigirían a ver una de esas nuevas puestas en escena del llamado teatro de revista, ya que por el momento Eleanor Baker, su actriz favorita, no se hallaba en cartelera.

Los detectives que entraron hicieron sus respectivas presentaciones y comenzaron por una pregunta obvia para ellos, inexplicable para los jóvenes.

—¿Conocían a Susanna Marlowe?

—Es una actriz, creo –Desfachatadamente hablo Archie, a lo que su primo y hermano lo secundaron con risas.

—Era una actriz –ante lo mencionado ninguno se inmutó– ¿acaso no leen los diarios?

—Oh sí, mucho más de lo que quisiéramos –Anthony se quejó– pero sólo la sección de finanzas, después de eso ya no dan ganas de leer otra cosa.

—Nuestro tío William en complicidad con su mano derecha, George Johnson, y nuestra tía abuela nos obligan –Stear ciertamente prefería otro tipo de lectura–, dicen que es nuestra responsabilidad estar informados como futuros dueños de los negocios.

A los detectives poco les interesaba las ocupaciones de esos niños ricos por lo que ignorando eso para concentrarse en el cuestionamiento.

—Pues la joven murió, se…aventó de un quinto piso –la única reacción de los primos fue de sorpresa.

—¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso? –Anthony hablo muy extrañado por lo que comenzó a imaginar, debido a que él conocía que persona sí podría estar involucrada.

—Nada, al parecer –seis pares de ojos observaban detenidamente cada detalle de ese trio– pero, ¿sabían que se dice que ella era la novia de Terrence Grandchester?

—Ok, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no comprendo a donde lleva esto –Stear exteriorizó el pensamiento de los tres.

—¿Me van decir que no conocían a Terrence desde el colegio?

—Al " _duquecito_ " claro que lo conocemos, para nuestra desgracia –como siempre Archie no hablaba bien de Terry.

—¿El _duquecito_?

—Mire, conocemos a Terry del colegio, pero nunca fuimos realmente buenos amigos –Stear intentó calmar los ánimos que en Archie crecían sólo con oír el nombre indeseado.

—Insisto ¿por qué _duquecito_?

—Apodos de adolescentes, eso es todo –Anthony que si se llegó a llevar muy bien con Terrence durante su estancia en el internado londinense no pretendió confesar lo que el actor no hacía.

—Ok. Bueno y ¿qué me dicen de Candy?

—¿Candy?

Los jóvenes hablaron al unísono.

—¿De qué Candy está hablando? –el razonamiento hizo preguntar a Stear.

—¿Qué Candy conocen ustedes?

—Sea más específico.

—Candice White, ¿les dice algo ese nombre?

—¿Qué con ella? –Anthony preguntó de inmediato.

—No lo sé, díganme ustedes.

—Candice White fue una chica que conocimos cuando trabajaba para nuestros parientes los Legan, pero no sabemos nada de ella desde hace –Archie tocándose el mentón hizo gestos de recordar–… como cuatro o cinco años –volteo a ver a sus acompañantes para asegurar el dato.

—Cuatro años y cinco meses para ser más específicos —por supuesto que el chico rubio guardaba ese dato en su memoria.

El detective Smith levanto ambas cejas, algo no encajaba.

—¿Por qué dejaron de verla?

—Candy llegó para ser dama de compañía de Eliza Legan, nuestra prima –Stear, siempre el más calmo y razonable explicaba–, sin embargo nunca le cayó bien que una huérfana ocupará ese puesto…

—Demasiado buena persona y bonita para el gusto de una víbora como Eliza –Archie comentó, los otros dos asintieron.

—Bueno, como ni a ella ni a Neil, su hermano, les era de su agrado Candy–Stear continuó obviamente ignorando que con anterioridad los ya mencionados habían sido interrogados–, nuestros tíos decidieron que la trasladarían a una granja que tienen en el norte de México, desde ese entonces no la vemos.

El conjunto de detectives presentes se miraron confusos, se preguntaban con las miradas ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Y así mismo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza Smith le comunicó al detective Miller que saliera, este comprendió que tendría que ir a buscar sin la más mínima demora a los Brigthon, pues la declaración de la joven Annie no era del todo verídica.

Los chicos a penas y notaron el intercambio de miradas, sólo se limitaban a esperar expectantes, hasta que Anthony se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Acaso Candy se encuentra implicada en el crimen?

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo —a lo que el rubio sólo levanto las manos en señal de rendición pero con fastidio–. Entonces la chica ¿nunca fue adoptada por su familia?

—¿Qué? –otra vez se preguntó al unísono.

—¿Es cierto o no que su familia intento adoptar a Candy White?

—No, ni siquiera lo intentaron –el elegantemente castaño hablaba–. Los tres le hicimos la petición al Tío Abuelo, quien es quien decide todo en la familia, pero no acepto adoptarla.

—Por eso fue a México –aseguró el detective, pero Stear le corregiría.

—No, dije que nuestro tíos decidieron llevarla a México, no que lo hicieran.

—Entones ¿Por qué dejaron de verla desde ese momento?

—El tío no quiso adoptarla, sin embargo si logro que alguien más lo hiciera –apuntó el rubio e inmediatamente agregó–. Ni se lo ocurra preguntar quién o dónde porque lo desconocemos, la Tía abuela se negó a que tuvieras contacto con ella, ya sabe, estupideces de clases sociales.

—Ok, pero de seguro si conocen a la joven Annie Brigthon –no fue pregunta.

Rubio y moreno voltearon a ver al castaño para después destartalarse en tremendas carcajadas, logrando con esto que el castaño se pusiera rojo de ira y vergüenza. Los jóvenes se compusieron sólo después de una severa llamada de atención para que comprendieran que aquello era serio. Luego los antes burlones explicaron, puesto que Archie no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos de hablar por su mezcla de enojo y pena.

En pocas palabras se le hizo saber al detective que Annie era la novia de Archie hasta que la joven se fijó en Grandchester, en este punto Anthony aclaró que nunca fue mutuo que Terrence simplemente la ignoraba, como a casi todo el mundo, sin embargo la chica logró un encuentro con el ahora actor en los establos, todo esto durante su estancia en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, no obstante Terrence asegura y jura que no pasó nada, que él sólo fue a dejar a su yegua, pero la familia de ella pretendía una boda, a lo que el rebelde joven se negó por no haber que remediar, por tal motivo fue que se escapó del colegio, nuevamente el ojiazul defendió a su aún amigo diciendo que también huyó para lograr ser actor puesto que en Inglaterra le era imposible por pertenecer a la aristocracia, por eso el apodo de _Duquecito_.

Al terminar el relato nuevas miradas se intercambiaron entre los detectives presentes, Smith no dijo más, tenía que arreglar el asunto al,instante por lo que salió más rápido que inmediato rumbo al cuarto donde mantenía a Grandchester encerrado. La molestia se reflejaba en su rostro, Annie Brigthon al parecer intentó desviar su atención con su estudiado relato, Candy sólo representaba un chivo expiatorio que ni siquiera conocía al actor. Seguramente la señorita Brigthon era la _Julieta_ que buscaban.

 **Continuara…**

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **De de mis letras**

Gracias a **fanny jhg, Sol Granchester, Stormaw** y **Guest** , por sus comentarios. Ya sabemos que Candy no pudo ser pues ni siquiera tiene vela en este entierro. ¿Qué piensa Terry? Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente y último capítulo donde todo quedara resuelto.

La pregunta es ¿dónde está Candy? ¿Terry y ella ya se conocen o se conocerán? No se preocupen que final les gustara.

 _Gracias por perderse un rato entre mis letras._


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién mató a Susanna?

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Yo tenía ganas de matar a Susanna (muajajaja, soy cruel, lo sé), o que alguien lo hiciera por mí. Escrito por y para esparcimiento.

 **...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Quien mató a Susanna?**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La puerta del otro diminuto cuarto de interrogatorios se abrió de un sólo golpe, con sólo dos pasó el recién llegado estaba frente a la mesa donde un imperturbable ocupante se le quedo viendo, fue cuando el detective Smith sin esperar algún tipo de reacción cuestionó al ahí presente: el joven actor inglés Terrence Grandchester quien a pesar de lo que el agente esperaba no se encontraba desesperado o molesto caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado después de casi tres horas ahí encerrado, por lo contrario se mantenía tranquilo, bastante sereno, sentado, mantenido su mente ocupada en la lectura de lo que aparentaba ser un libreto de teatro.

—¿Quién es Candy White? –dijo a boca jarro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quién diablos es Candice White? –volvió inquirir gritando.

—Que diablos voy a saber yo –a pesar de su contestación el novel actor lo dijo del modo más tranquilo que encontró, puesto que Terrence verdaderamente no tenía ni idea de quién fuera la mencionada, ni ánimos para pelear. Sin duda tenía una leve sospecha del motivo por el cual fue requerido por la policía neoyorquina por lo que los sentimientos de culpa regresaban a él nuevamente, motivo por el cual iba decidido a decir que él era el único culpable de la muerte de Susanna, ya que tenía la firme convicción de que si ella no lo hubiese salvado de esas luces, que si él no la hubiese rechazado primero cuando ella le dijo esa confesión sobre sus sentimientos para luego aceptarla solamente por sentimientos de culpa y responsabilidad, ella no hubiese entrado en ese estado depresivo que la condujo a la muerte. No obstante antes de que pudiese pensar si quiera en cómo plantear toda la maraña de ideas que había en su mente, el aparente detective frente a él continuo cuestionándolo.

—¿Quién es Annie Brigthon? –el triángulo amoroso existía aún para el oficial sólo que con otros nombres.

Terry en realidad no podía creer esto, negó con la cabeza mientras la agachaba, recordando lo mucho que detestaba ese nombre, que fue precisamente por ella que no deseaba mantener ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera amistosa, con chicas que aparentaban ser tímidas, tranquilas, comprensivas, compasivas e incluso hasta algo sumisas, esas mujeres en definitiva no eran su estilo, por eso rechazó fervientemente a Susanna para evitar otra mala experiencia, aunque con la primera vez sólo se llegó a la amistad, con Susanna ni eso quiso intentar.

No, otra vez el fantasma de Annie no podía estar presente, ya con el recién adquirido fantasma de Susanna le era más que suficiente.

Ojalá Terrence hubiese estado prevenido para esto, pero había decidido ignorar los comentarios y las notas de los tabloides para no saber los detalles escabrosos del suceso, así que acudía al interrogatorio sólo con sus propias ideas al respecto. El castaño y guapo actor ya se sentía hastiado de todo, por lo que agradecía fervientemente que la compañía donde trabajaba que haya dejado de presentar funciones esa semana por el luto a la fallecida actriz, pues tenía que asimilar todo, y despejar su mente, sin embargo las dos noches anteriores sólo había deseado beber hasta perderse, por lo menos lo había intentado, pero cada vez que comenzaba a marearse una vocecita resonaba en su cabeza diciéndole que ni él era el culpable de lo sucedido, ni bebiendo resolvería algo, por lo que sólo se quedó en el intento de eso de perderse en el alcohol.

—Bien estoy esperando –el detective creí que ya tenía todo armado, pero:

—¿Desea la versión larga o la resumida? –los profundos ojos azul verdoso del inglés se fijaron en los de su interrogante, tenía que asegurarse de que lo viera para que creyera en sus palabras.

—No hay tiempo así que resume.

—Me escuchare severamente soberbio pero ¿Sabe qué es lucir como yo?

—Dije que al grano.

—No es agradable que las chicas crean que tú eres las respuestas a todas sus peticiones, es… ofensivo. Al principio puede ser alabador, luego beneficioso –una sonrisa ladeada y picara dieron a entender a qué se refería– pero luego pierdes los pocos amigos que tienes, para después llenarte de gente obsesiva, Annie Brigthon es de esa últimas –suspiro largamente al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera–. Ella se acercó para contarme sobre su hogar, el " _Hogar de Pony_ ", donde se crío, sobre la colina donde el que llamaba el " _Padre árbol_ " vigilaba todo, de cómo trepaba este y todos los robles que se atravesaban en su camino, de las regañadas que recibía por lo intrépida que era y de las travesuras que llevaba a cabo al por mayor… de cómo sabía lanzar la cuerda… de que se sacrificó por su amiga para que ella fuese adoptada aunque ella tuviera que esperar más años para que eso sucediera…

…Pero sólo bastaron un par de meses para que descubriera que ni sabia trepara árboles, ni lanzar la cuerda, obviamente tampoco era intrépida y mucho menos generosa. Ni siquiera intente encararla, simplemente me aleje de ella. Al principio creí que eso sería una interesante amistad –se inclinó ligeramente al frente para esconder un poco la cabeza entre su manos, luego resuelto la levanto–. Sin embargo Annie quería lo que la mayoría que las mujeres que se me acercan quieren, ser una posible candidata a la herencia de mi familia, bueno en ese tiempo era eso, ahora sólo presumir que están con alguien famoso –suspiro hondamente–. Me embaucó con ayuda de su " _amiga_ " Eliza Legan para que se creyera que a escondidas nos encontrábamos en el establo. Lo único que consiguió fue que yo adelantara mi viaje a América, ser expulsada del colegio, romper con su novio y que yo perdiera la casi amistad de los hermanos Cornwell. Ese es el resumen.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? –el detective no mostraba emoción alguna ante lo escuchado.

—Hace más de dos años, cuando deje Londres.

—¿Pero sí sabe que estuvo en el estreno de su obra?

—Lo ignoraba, pero lo que yo hago es un espectáculo cualquiera puede verlo –declaró lacónico.

—¿Sabe que fue la única testigo presencial del incidente donde perdió la vida Susanna Marlowe?

Los ojos verdiazules no pudieron abrirse más. La cara de sorpresa fue más significativa que cualquier declaración que hubiese hecho. ".¿ _Qué ya nadie lee los diarios?"_ Se preguntaba Smith así mismo, aunque una pregunta lo intrigaba de igual manera "¿ _Por qué Annie habló de Candy White, cuando nadie sabr de ella desde hacía años?"_

Al parecer ya todo estaba claro, eso no era ningún triángulo amoroso, era sólo una chica obsesionada, muy probablamente loca.

Cuando el detective salió de la sala de interrogatorios donde Grandchester también ya se había ido, Smith se encontró con Miller y los Brigthon, Annie no estaba presente por ningún lado pero sí otro sujeto que usaba una gruesas gafas. Era un médico del Instituto de Estudios Psiquiátricos de Nueva York, en sus manos portaba un grueso portafolio, dentro un extenso reporte sobre Annie Brigthon. En el que, entre otras cosas se aseguraba que:

La señorita Annie Brigthon no se encontraba en completo control de sus actos debido a un estado emocionalmente inestable que presentaba desde varios años atrás, pues desde que creyó que su mejor amiga, hermana de crianza, fue llevada a México y no volvió a saber de ella, cayó en una fuerte depresión que la llevó a construirle a su amiga una vida que para ella era perfecta, en esa vida ella fue adoptada por una opulenta familia, era muy querida e incluso encontró el amor en un chico, que para muchas representaba el epíteto del hombre perfecto: inteligente, protector, guapo, ingles, rico, que literalmente tenía sangra de príncipes corriendo por sus venas, etc.

En la mente de Annie le construyó a su imaginaria amiga un mundo perfecto, hasta que Susanna apareció en ese cuadro, esa chica no encajaba, le robaría a su amiga el amor ideal. Entonces le ayudó a la actriz a tomar una decisión, convenciéndola de que la única manera de ser feliz, ella y Terry era dejando este mundo material, pero cuando la rubia Marlowe se arrepintió Annie simple y llanamente tomó la decisión por ella.

Los señores Brigthon sabían que lo que su hija decía no era cierto, pero no podían arriesgarse a que la encerraran bajo cargos de Homicidio sin antes presentar las pruebas irrefutables de su inestabilidad. Annie llevaba años en tratamiento, cuatro y cinco meses para ser exactos, desde que supo que Candy fue llevada a México la culpa la carcomió, pues lo único en lo que pensaba era que ella le había robado su vida a su amiga, pues ella era la primera opción de los Brigthon, Candice los rechazo para no abandonar a Annie, Annie sin embargo no fue tan generosa.

Lo del establo con Grandchester fue algo extrañamente consciente, otra vez no quería ser generosa con su amiga y el mundo que le había construid, deseaba al chico perfecto para ella, luego la culpa regreso provocando que construyera una versión mucho más romántica de todo el acontecimiento.

El caso se resolvió, a la prensa no se dieron nombres, se aseguró que sí había sido suicidio y que los rumores eran sólo eso, rumores.

Smith ahora ya sabia la respuesta a porque Annie Brigthon dio el nombre de Candy White, pero había otra pregunta que le gustaría también poder resolver "¿ _Dónde esta ahora Candy White?, ¿acaso en México? o ¿realmente si la había adoptado alguien más?"_ Probablamente nunca lo sabría.

- **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los pasos se iban marcando en la fresca nieve conforme avanzaba el hombre de saco largo boina y una gruesa bufanda, con un clima así la gente regularmente se negaba a salir, más a esa hora y en un día libre, como ese que era para él, sin embargo ya habían pasado un año completo desde el interrogatorio, desde que se descubrió que él, Terrence Grandchester, era un _imán_ para las chicas locas y obsesivas, sin embargo ahora ya estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo.

Después de lo descubierto ya no se sentía culpable de la decisión de Susanna, ahora sabía lo fácil que se había dejado embaucar su fallecida compañera de tablas, sabía que la decisión que ella tomó y luego la ayudaron a ejecutar, estaba por encima de lo que él pudiera hacer. Con respecto a Annie, era una chica con graves problemas emocionales desde mucho antes de que se conocieran, sino podía hacer algo por Susanna mucho menos por Annie quien llevaba años en terapia, así que sus culpas se fueron diluyendo con forme pasaban los días y lograba exteriorizar un poco de todo lo vivido.

Para él también fue impactante descubrir que la chica que la pelinegra pretendía ser sí existía en la vida real pero que nadie conocía su actual paradero, una lastima, ahora que los Cornwell volvieron a ser sus amigos junto con Anthony le platicaron todo tipo de historias, e incluso los tres primos confesaron que la pequeña niña pecosa había sido el amor de la infancia de cada uno de ellos.

—Una verdadera lástima que no pueda conocer a una _Mona pecosa_ –se dijo para sus adentros, por las historias sobre la facilidad como trataba árboles.

Una esquina antes de su destino se detuvo para comprar un ramo de Camelias, le hubiera gustado que fueran rosas pero en invierno resultaba casi imposible conseguirlas. Siguió su camino hasta entrar en aquel lugar marcado por tantas emociones, le parecía increíble, más que increíble estar ahí por voluntad propia, pero es que tenía que ver a alguien en aquel sitio. Se detuvo en seco la persona que buscaba se encontraba frente a él, con su dulce y hermosa sonrisa, como siempre.

—Creí que ya no te vería hoy por aquí.

—Creíste mal, tengo que entregar este ramo a alguien que se encuentra en este lugar –los ojos de la joven se entristecieron por un instante, al creer que él no estaba ahí por ella, aunque no tenía por estarlo.

—Siento que hayas venido tan temprano pero las horas de visitas son hasta dentro de una hora y yo ya no puedo dejarte pasar otra vez.

—Sé que las visitas son hasta las diez, pero yo no necesito ese horario –entonces sonrío con es increíble forma que lo volvía irresistible.

—Ni a pesar de que me sonrías así lograrás que te deje pasar –la chica se colocó los brazos en jarras intentando parecer indignada.

—Ya te dije que no necesito ese horario, pues quien vengo a ver es una pequeña atolondrada, tan despistada que siempre hace caras chistosas que le hacen bailar sus pecas —su sonrisa crecía con lo que decía.

-¿Atolondrada?

—Bastante, pero más pecosa que atolondrada.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro.

—A mí me gustan mis pecas.

—Se nota, creo que las coleccionas.

—Sí, de hecho estoy buscando la manera de obtener más –molesta se cruzó de brazos la enfermera, él silbó mientras hacía un gesto teatral.

—También has de estar orgullosa de tu naricita.

—Señor Grandchester podría dejar de burlarse de mí.

—Lo siento _Señorita pecas_ … –ella en verdad que se estaba molestando, así que intento remediarlo– pero es que en verdad me encanta como luces las pecas en tu rostro.

La chica se puso color grana.

—Este ramo es para ti –estiró su mano hacia ella– por dejarme pasar a ver a Susanna cuando nadie más lo hacía, sí, sé que ya es más de un año después pero más vale tarde. Pero también vine a esta hora porque sé que es tu hora de salida, aún creo que el horario nocturno no es nada bueno para ti –ella sólo se encogió de hombros–. Pero también para invitarte a almorzar para agradecer que me hayas escuchado, que hayas sido mi confidente y consejera desde que te conocí el día del accidente que marcó mi vida –finalmente se acercó a ella y con mucha sutileza le dio un beso en la frente, ella sólo atinó a suspirar–. Y ese beso es porque la armónica que me diste sé que no fue para que dejara de fumar –dijo con mucha autosuficiencia– fue porque indirectamente me pedías un beso.

—Oye –la joven y rubia enfermera le golpeó levemente en el estomago.

—Jajajajajaja –el dejo salir una carcajada franca, como únicamente lo hacía con ella.

—Shhh, mejor vamos antes que nos regañen, recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

—Eso significa que si vamos a almorzar –la tomo de la mano, ella intentó negarse, pero al final le pareció algo tan natural que se dejó llevar, ya afuera del hospital él le dijo mientras la vaina de reojo–. También me gustan tus ojos verdes y tus indomables rizos– Candy volteo a verlo sin evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

—También me gustas Terry –contesto bajando la mirada. Él al notar su bochorno pensó en cambiar el tema para no incomodarla más, pero primero quería dejar bien en claro algo.

—Sabes creo que desde ahora tendré que venir por ti a diario y también a dejarte porque ese horario que tienes –ella replicó que no era necesario pero él sólo dijo–. Lo siento pero no aceptaré una negativa, tú papá viaja mucho y yo quiero que mi novia se sienta segura –la enfermera paro de improviso y lo jaló un poco del brazo para que se vieran de frente–. A poco crees que voy invitando almorzar a chicas así porque si –con un guiño de ojo le aseguró–. Así que desde hoy acostúmbrate a ser la novia de un famoso actor de Broadway Candice Johnson, originaria de Chicago pero residente de Nueva York desde hace cinco años y cinco meses. Sí, recuerdo todo lo que me has contado de ti.

Desde hace meses él ya sabía que quería comenzar una relación con esa chica de hermosa cabellera rizada y dorada, sin embargo no deseaba que la gente juzgará su relación después de todo el poder mediático que tuvo el incidente de la fallecida actriz. Por eso espero un año. También en todo ese tiempo supo que ella era huérfana del " _Hogar de Pony_ " y todo lo que eso implicaba, sin embargo él prefería ignorar esa parte y sólo concentrarse en su presente, que no hubiese nada que enturbiara sus vidas con nombres indeseables. Irónicamente Annie había tenido razón, sí se enamoro de Candy White, hoy Johnson. Al parecer cuando dos almas están destinadas estas se unirán bajo cualquier presagio.

Finalmente con un fugas beso robado su noviazgo comenzó, pero no terminaría nunca a pesar de haber una boda, luego hijos y después nietos de por medio, pues siempre conservarían esa chispa que los hacían sentir que el tiempo entre ellos no pasaba.

 **Fin**

 _Gracias por perderse un rato entre mis letras._

- **o-o-o-**

 **De mis letras**

Hola hermosas gracias por quienes me ha escrito para decirme que les está gustando esta historia, hoy toca agradecer a **Luna Andry** y **Mazy Vampire** y todas las anónimas. Espero no haberlas descepcionado con este final, la verdad es que a mí me gusto mucho.

Esta historia comenzó porque mi esposo me lanzo un reto, como la mayoría de los hombres no les gustan las cosas tan rosas, así que me dijo, "Y si escribas algo donde Candy no exista y todo se lo haya imaginado Annie" la idea me gusto pero por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Terry amargándose como limoncito en el colegio, así que primero le di un amigo, Anthony y luego que descubriera su amor. Solo lo que al estar escribiendo esto último se me vinieron muchos escenarios a la cabeza a sí que no se sorprendan si un día público una historia paralela a esta.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4:Ojos color mar

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

 **Summary** : Desviación de la historia a partir de que intentan llevar a Candy a México. Candy nunca fue adoptada por los Andley sino por George Johnson, por lo que su destino y el de algunos otros, cambia considerablemente. Aun así cuando dos almas están destinadas a unirse el universo se vuelve su cómplice para lograrlo. Historia paralela a "Psico", sin embargo no es necesario leer una u otra para comprenderse.

.

 **Introducción** :

.

Hay épocas del año que son mágicas, que tienen un toque de nostalgia, o que simplemente dejan bellos momentos anidados en el alma de la gente; invierno es una de esas temporadas que deja recuerdos inolvidables en las personas, así es como esta chica pecosa obtuvo ese primer recuerdo que la dejó marcada más allá de lo que ella misma hubiese creído, haciendo crecer en su interior una ilusión, que aunque las posibilidades se encontraban en su contra sí se volvió realidad.

Ese día en particular las calles neoyorquinas estaban más frías que de costumbre, a pesar de que no caía nieve una espesa bruma cubría todo el rededor. Era el día en que se celebraba noche vieja, así que la gente sólo deseaba algo, llegar a casa para cambiarse de ropas y luego partir a alguna fiesta o reunió, 1915 terminaba…

Para las chicas que deseaban leer la historia paralela esta continúa en el fic

" **Ojos color mar"** hoy la intro, el próximo domingo el primer capítulo.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **14-11-2016.**


End file.
